The background technology from the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,522, granted Dec. 31, 1996, to Raymond Keith Foster, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,375, granted Aug. 27, 2002, to Raymond Keith Foster, and in U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,755, granted Mar. 6, 2007, to Raymond Keith Foster and Scott Michael Delamarter. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein.
There is a need for slat constructions that will facilitate the manufacture, installation and operation of the conveying slats and the lifting/holding slats. The principal object of the present invention is to address this need.